


A Scared Kitty Ending

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Spooky, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu AU fluff drabble Graveyard prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Scared Kitty Ending

“Eek!!! Omg Natsu!” Lucy screeches and almost jumps onto his back after brushing up against another fallen branch. “How did I let you talk me into coming to a creepy ass old graveyard!!”

He laughs, “you’re the one who said you wanted to do something scary for Halloween!” Natsu pulls her up against his side and kisses her temple, “I’m merely obliging my girlfriend’s wishes.”

“Yeah… not…” she flinches from the cracking of another broken pile of rubble underfoot, “what I had envisioned.”

When they reach an open area, Natsu stops them to rest. He turns to face her. “What would you have preferred?” At first Lucy doesn’t respond. Her eyes constantly scanning the darkness for movement or any strange noises, which wasn’t much beyond the beam of their flashlights. He tips her chin up to gain her attention. “What would you rather do tonight?”

“I don’t know. There’s the haunted house off of Strawberry street. Or maybe just cuddling with some popcorn and a scary movie. You know scary… but a safe kind of scary.”

Natsu moves in to kiss her lips, ghosting along the plump pink flesh, “I think this is pretty exciting actually. Kinda like protecting ya from the ghosts or skeletons that might jump out of nowhere.”

“Oh, really?” Lucy teases back. “How can you be so sure huh? Maybe zombies will come out of the ground or something.”

“I’ll just kick their asses!” He grins back without blinking. “And then you’ll be, oh Natsu,” exaggerating her voice, “my hero!” and adding kissing sounds at the end.

Lucy giggles, “uh-huh. You’ll be the prey so I can get away!”

“Wow!” He wraps his arms around her, tickling her sides. “Is that all I’m good for? Bait?!”

Her laughter fills the air as she begs him to stop tickling her. “S-Stop it! Okay! Okay! I give! Of course, that’s not all!”

“I know,” he stops tickling her, bops her on the nose and chuckles, “you keep me for my bedroom skills.”

“Mmm, that is a part of it,” she grins back, “but not the only rea…”

Several cracking sounds break into their conversation. Their heads whip in the direction it comes from.

“W-what was that?!” She whispers,” clinging to his shirt.

More sounds moving closer. Natsu flashes the light in the area it’s coming from. They see the overgrown grass shifting as if something is moving through it, but still can’t see what it is. He pushes her behind him, as he slowly inches then backward. Whether it was a real ghoul or a viscous animal, either way they could be in trouble. “I’m sorry, Luce, I really didn’t think we’d find anything…”

Lucy whimpers, and covers her mouth to stifle the scream bubbling up in her throat. Whatever it was stops a couple of feet away, just as the brush ends and the dirt, they stood on begins. She holds her breath. Please be nothing!

And just as her legs were getting ready to take flight, out walks out a blue kitten from the grass. Wait a second! Blue fur?! Lucy breaks away from Natsu’s side and rubs up to it. “Awww!” She picks up the ball of fur. “It’s just a cat!”

Once he lets out the breath he’d been holding, Natsu chuckles. Leave it to a cat to make her switch gears so quickly!

“Can we keep it?” Lucy cuddles it to her chest. “Look it’s so friendly!” She exclaims as it burrows itself against her and begins to purr.

“Oi!” Natsu walks over, “don’t be thinking you’re gonna steal my girl from me.” The cat purrs louder in response. He narrows his eyes at it annoyed, but the smile on his face contradicts it. “I’m gonna keep my eyes on you,” he teases.

Lucy giggles at her boyfriend, “you’re such a weirdo. What should we name him?”

“First off you love my weirdness, second how about Happy, since he seems like such a happy little guy?”

“That’s a cute name!” Lucy cuddles the cat to her cheek, “he’s so soft…”

“Okay, okay Doctor Doolittle. I think you’re right, we’ve had enough excitement for the night. Let’s head home.”

Lucy nods and takes the hand Natsu extends to her. Well, guess she got her scare in this Halloween, but at least it was a cute surprise.


End file.
